


Under the night sky

by softwoohyun



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwoohyun/pseuds/softwoohyun
Summary: He sat on the bench, legs stretched out, eyes never leaving the sky that’s littered with stars. He is now 29 and is still on his single streak, not that he has any intention to end that streak soon. But he admits, he missed being in a relationship. Most of his friends are either married or have found their significant other and Sunggyu admits that he envies his friends.





	Under the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my very first attempt at writing fluff (I've been living in the angst genre my whole life) I hope you guys enjoy the fic!

He admits he’s not the most emotionally stable person there is. Occasionally he’ll be okay and other times he’ll just want to go back and retreat into his safe haven. One of those times being now. Sunggyu was never the one to enjoy social gatherings where it involves so many people, it’s not that he’s an antisocial or anything but being around so many people drains the energy out of him. Sunggyu only agreed going out on a Friday night because Dongwoo insisted he needs to get out and see the world and also because he’s rejected too many offers from the latter that he felt guilty if he rejects another invitation. ‘I miss my bed already’ Sunggyu sighs sipping on his drink in the corner of the crowded room, eyes roaming searching for Dongwoo.

Sunggyu really wants to leave the crowded place, he’s really drained. “It’s already 1 in the morning, he won’t mind if I leave him right?” Sunggyu said to himself, typing out a message for Dongwoo notifying him of his leave. He said goodbye to the people he knew whilst heading out and asked to tell Dongwoo he’ll be leaving first because god knows if Dongwoo’s phone is still on. Sunggyu took a deep breath once he was out of the overly crowded room, ‘finally’ he thought to himself. The cold breeze of the February night hits his face and he was glad he was well bundled up for the chilly night. He decided to walk back to his apartment since it’s nearby from where the party was held. Any sane man would just call a cab because of the chilly weather but Sunggyu wanted to enjoy the peace of the night.

He walked by a park and decided to walk through the park. There were barely any leaves on the trees allowing the moon to shine on the park ever so brightly, showing all of its glory. Sunggyu walked leisurely, head facing the night sky, eyes lost in the stars above his head. He sighed at the sudden nostalgia. He used to do this with his ex-girlfriend.

_They were both lying down on the field under the night sky, admiring the moon. Sunggyu lifted himself and laid on his side, propping himself with his elbows to face his girlfriend. He was helplessly in love with the girl in front of him, it was his first love. “The sky is beautiful tonight”, she breathed out, looking at Sunggyu with a smile pasted on her pale face. “Not as beautiful as you” Sunggyu can’t help but add making the girl blush, painting her cheeks red._

Sunggyu smiled at his own thoughts. They broke off on good terms, they were young at that time, both still learning and eager to see what the future holds for them. He sat on the bench, legs stretched out, eyes never leaving the sky that’s littered with stars. He is now 29 and is still on his single streak, not that he has any intention to end that streak soon. But he admits, he missed being in a relationship. Most of his friends are either married or have found their significant other and Sunggyu admits that he envies his friends. He was brought out of his thoughts when suddenly he felt an arm around his waist. He slapped the hands off of his waist only to find them tighter around him. “What’s a pretty boy doing out this late?” he definitely smells of alcohol Sunggyu thought without a doubt. He punched the stranger and tried running away from the cringing man on the ground only to be grabbed by his foot, falling face flat on the ground.

“Oh you wished you didn’t do that honey” the stranger slurred on his words. He fought with his might though he knows his strength was no match to be compared to the stranger who’s twice as large than he was. He closed his eyes, expectant of the forceful punch to his face but it never came. When he opened his eyes, he saw another man punching the stranger in the face and telling him off or he’ll call the cops. Sunggyu was still in a daze, still shocked from what just happened, barely any energy left after putting up a fight for himself, head slightly feeling a little bit too light. “Hey, are you okay?” the man asked, offering Sunggyu a hand to help him up. Sunggyu grabbed the hand (more like cling on it for dear life), knees still weak barely recovering from the shock and fright. They sat on the bench, Sunggyu still holding onto the hand till he felt himself calm down. “Thanks”, Sunggyu said shakily.

“You shouldn’t be out this late, not here especially. You were lucky I passed by.” the man said. Sunggyu lifted his head to look at the man that helped him and was at awe, ‘he’s handsome’ was the first thing that crossed his mind. The man was saying something but his mind was buzzing and he couldn’t concentrate on what the man was saying. He must’ve taken a hit or two on his head when he was fighting his attacker earlier and it didn’t help that he was already tired and drained from the party earlier. Before he knows it, his sight turned dark and the man calling out for him was the last thing he heard.

He woke up with the sun shining right on his face, head still heavy. He panicked when he noticed that he was not in his bedroom and only calmed down when he recalled the night before. “Oh you’re up”, the man from last night walked into the room with two cups of tea in his hand and handed one to Sunggyu. “It should help you to ease the pain on your head a bit. I brought you to my place after you passed out. I’m Woohyun.” the man, Woohyun, said. “Thank you. Sorry for troubling you, I knew I shouldn’t have went with Dongwoo”, Sunggyu rambled on and on, saying endless apologies to Woohyun and only stopped when he noticed Woohyun’s bandaged wrist and panicked, uttering endless strings of apologies. Woohyun brushed it off saying it was nothing but that couldn’t erase the guilt that’s building inside Sunggyu.

“If it helps ease your guilt, you can treat me brunch anytime”, Woohyun said handing Sunggyu his phone for Sunggyu to type in his number and saved it on the other’s phone. He then hears his phone ring, “Just so you don’t give me some random number”, Woohyun said smiling sheepishly at Sunggyu. “Sunggyu.” he said while they were walking to Woohyun’s front door. Woohyun gave Sunggyu a confused look, “I never told you my name. My name’s Sungygu.” he said before walking out, thanking Woohyun for his hospitality.

Weeks went by quickly without Sunggyu even noticing thanks to his work pile on his desk. He groaned, head in his hands, glancing quickly at the clock. A few more hours till he’s done with work for the week. ‘Thank god it’s already Friday’, Sunggyu sighed and straightened his back and continued with his work. Throughout the weeks, Sunggyu and Woohyun texted here and there asking if the other was okay and Sunggyu kept his promise and asked Woohyun out for brunch on the upcoming Saturday which the other gladly accepts. Sunggyu was excited and anxious for Saturday, he tried countless times convincing himself that it wasn’t a date, it’s just his way of showing his gratitude towards Woohyun for helping him out the other day.

Saturday rolled by in a blink of an eye and Sunggyu found himself waiting for Woohyun outside the restaurant they promised to meet. Sunggyu was nervous, he hadn’t been on a date since his last relationship.. _wait it’s a date now?_ he shook his head at the thought and played with his fingers nervously. He admits the other has caught his eyes ever since the night Woohyun helped him in the park but he thought that it was nothing, but he can feel his feelings grow for the other throughout the weeks of exchanging texts and he felt really comfortable around the other. “Hey, sorry. Did you wait long?” Woohyun said, smiling brightly at Sunggyu. Sunggyu shook his head not trusting his own voice because like the first time he saw him, Sunggyu’s heart skipped a beat leaving him at awe.

They talked about almost everything during brunch as if they’ve known each other for a life time, conversing with each other freely as if they were old friends catching up with each other after not seeing each other for years. When they finished brunch, it was only 1 o’clock and neither of them wanted to say goodbye to each other and settled to watch a movie to let the day pass. One thing led to another, they are now having dinner at one of the stalls by the street near the mall where they hung out the whole day. They ate dinner in silence, not the awkward kind of silence but a definitely comforting one. Both enjoying one another’s company, exchanging glances occasionally and looking away shyly when their eyes met like teenagers in love.

After dinner they decided to walk to the park where fate decided to make them both cross each others’ paths. The night was chilly but not as cold as when it was weeks ago. They walked closely with each other, shoulders brushing with one another, hands hesitating if they should lace their fingers together They walked in silence and later settling on one of the benches at the park, sitting closely next to each other. It was always Sunggyu’s habit to look up at the entrancing night sky, getting lost in the sea of stars above him. Sunggyu was too deep in his thoughts that he didn’t realise Woohyun was staring at him until Woohyun broke the silence. “I’ve never envied the moon and the stars before”, Woohyun said, eyes on the night sky. Woohyun turned to look at the confused man next to him and continued “A handsome man is always looking at them so lovingly. I wish those eyes would look at me the same way they look at the stars and the moon”, Woohyun confessed looking into Sunggyu’s eyes.

Pink dusted Sunggyu’s cheeks at the sudden confession from Woohyun. Sunggyu smiled shyly, only now noticing how there’s not much space between them. He brought his face closer to Woohyun’s, hands tracing Woohyun’s features, admiring his face under the moon light. He rested his hands on Woohyun’s nape and kissed Woohyun in which the other gladly returns. The kiss was innocent and filled with their feelings for each other and were very long awaited by them both. They broke away from the kiss when they were both running out of breath, forehead resting against each other, Woohyun’s breath ghosting over Sunggyu’s lips. He brought Woohyun’s chin up, making the other look him in the eye. “You don’t have to envy the stars and the moon any longer because they do not own my heart”, Sunggyu said and placed a kiss on Woohyun’s nose, making the other man smile from ear to ear.

Woohyun rested his head on Sunggyu’s shoulder, listening to the calming breath of the other, fingers laced together. Sunggyu liked how Woohyun’s fingers fits perfectly with his. He recalled the night Woohyun had helped him in that park and smlied. “You know, I’m glad I agreed to go to that party with Dongwoo. Otherwise I won’t be able to meet such a handsome person.” Sunggyu said looking at their intertwined hand and brought it closer to his face and kissed Woohyun’s hand.


End file.
